Rockfall Star
by Panda No Ashi
Summary: When saved from the rock fall he and an odd girl named Rae become close friends, but he notices that friendship and trust isn't going to work if he returned back to Konoha after he saw Rin's death. With some friendly advice he returns and gets tangled up with Itachi and the clan. Why cant he just live his life normally? ObitoxOC AU world
1. Chapter 1

What would goes through your mind when you're crushed under a rock, slightly knowing that you were going to die. Well Obito Uchiha knew that feeling all too well, laid under a rock he was feeling his life slowly ebb away, his left eye was gone, given to his close friend Kakashi Hatake. He sighed and smiled softly he may not have confessed his feelings to Rin but slowly dying he knew Kakashi would look after her. In the distance he could hear voices but he believed he would be dead way before they reached him and thus lost conciseness.

* * *

He groaned and opened his eye, his body was stiff and he found it hard to even move a finger but looking around he knew he couldn't be dead, he heard a bell, it sounded far away but in actual fact he was greeted by a woman leaning over him looking at him in the face, a cat collar around her neck and cleavage almost in his face. A smile spread over her face as she sat back next to his bed, her hair was the colour of strawberries and her eyes the soft colour of the sky. "Heya how do you feel?" She questioned softly. Her voice was like felt. He blinked his eye and smiled goofily.

"You an angel cause I think I'm in heaven" He smiled looking extremely dopy. She rolled her eyes

"I take that as an ok" She said standing up; her clothing wasn't anything Obito had seen before, it was a beige tunic with a belt around her waist with pouches attached around it and then black leggings with mushroom coloured high boots. "You should feel lucky you're alive...it took a large medical team to save your life" She told him, and one of them even gave you an eye" She said washing her hands in a bowl of hot water and dried them.

"Really why?" He asked slightly shocked and watched her with his right eye as she unwrapped his arm bandages slowly,

"Because me and the group saw what happened from afar, we saw you go in but you not come out...so we came in looking for you...would you like me to return you under the rock?" She asked with a grin as she cleaned his arm wounds, he imply watched her fascinated,

"No I like it here" He smiled, "I'm Obito Uchiha" He smiled politely, "What about you?"

She smiled looking at how well his body had healed and decided that all the bandages could come off and he was free to move, "Me...I'm Rae" She said "Rae Yasumi"

He grinned and after his body was unwrapped he sat up, "How did you fix my body I thought it would have been totally squashed" He said looking at the right side of his body with a grin, there was serve scars but he could move his hands and such.

"We have some good medical Nin...I don't know what they did" She told him honestly, "You have serve scars but they healed you very well...your other eye is brown...so it doesn't look that bad next to your black eye" She smiled holding a mirror to him, the young ninja took it and looked at his reflection looking at his eyes.

"Yeh well I guess I should be grateful" He spoke softly "But my village must be worried about me," He smiled softly "Thankyou for the help but I should head home" He said and tried to push himself off the bed but hissed in pain and fell back down. Rae couldn't help but laugh at him,

"You may be fully awake but you won't be able to leave yet, however your recovery has been speedy so in a few days if you can walk I will help you get back to the Leaf Village." She smiled and put the bandages on a tray and took them away. Obito smiled and laid down on his back and looked at the ceiling with a smile,

"Well at least I'm alive" He said to himself. "I wonder how Kakashi and Rin are" He asked thinking about them and remembered their faces his goofy grin grew, "When I'm better I am gonna give them both the biggest shocks in their lives" He said thinking about the future.

Rae was with two medical-Nins both were from different villages but this small group worked and were close, not only did they act as medics but also as spies keeping an eye out and watching the war rage hoping to safe and help people.

"Rae it seems that it's getting worse... we need to move away because otherwise we all are going to be discovered" A female spoke, her hair was tied in a bun with a bandana over her head, she wore goggles and all black clothes, as did the other.

"If that's what you think start packing up and I will get Obito ready to move" She spoke and walked back into his room. "Obito?" She said

"Yeh?" He smiled,

"We need to move, because as this war rages on we are getting closer to a battle field, I know you can't walk yet so I will be carrying you" She told him. He blinked and nodded sitting up and growled slightly. Rae removed the bedding and picked him up bridal style but sat him on a wooden seat and passed him his ripped clothes. "You will need to wear something." She smiled and opened a make shift wardrobe and pulled out a cloak which she put around him once he had put his clothes on. "This is mine so look after it. My mother made it for me" She grinned.

"I will don't worry" He laughed, she knelt down and he put his arms around her neck and she placed her hands on his butt and pushed him up her back and smiled,

"The medics will pack up this stuff but we are meeting up with others, so you will be safe until you can fight ok?"

"Ok" He muttered and held on tight as she walked out of the house and ran into the forest, the wind blowing into his face, she was right it was cold.

* * *

Months later

Rae was sitting on a rock looking around the small forest in which they had relocated to and so far there hadn't been much sound of fighting and the war but word always got back letting them know what was happening and there was always word from Konoha. Rae stood up, she wore a tan coloured tunic which was short but then black leggings with a belt around her waist, she made all of her own clothes and anyone else who wanted something. She blinked her blue eyes and looked around, Obito was almost fully recovered he just couldn't use his right arm well as the nerves were still in a bad shape but other than that he was back to normal. He wore a blue shirt with an orange collar with black trousers and dark sandals; his hair was now passed his shoulders and he was playing with it like he enjoyed it, "Rae when can I go home?" He asked looking at the red haired girl. She blinked and smiled,

"Well I guess you are all healed so I guess now" She told him walking over, "I will walk you back it will take a while so I will pack a bag for us both" She said and walked through the doorway and into the small house in which four other ninjas were inside cleaning and just doing house work really; Rae explained she was returning the young Uchiha back to his home village and they quickly grabbed them food to last the journey, blankets for the night, a tent, pots and finally the large bag which was packed in next to no time. She returned to Obito and nodded. "Let's go then" She said and began to walk down the hill dodging the trees as she slid down Obito looked down and jumped following her with a smile he was happy to be on the move, when they got to the bottom Rae caught him in her arms and smiled before she led the way down the unknown track.

Obito smiled with a skip in his step, "So where abouts are we?"

"Um... I don't know but I know the way to Konoha so it's ok" She smiled.

"Hey how old are you anyway? You can old lady or something? Who never had kids but doesn't have wrinkles or grey hair... are you like 50 really?" He asked walking behind her arms behind his head as they walked. Rae paused and turned, fire blazing in her eyes, in a flash she was holding him by his neck and off the floor.

"I am 16!" She growled and threw him high into the air he grabbed onto a tree branch and blinked.

"Gees you're a nut" He said. "But you are only 16...you seem older because of the way you act" He said watching her,

She removed her bag and set it on the ground, "Do you want to have a small fight... call it training to see if you are actually healed" She smiled and jumped into the tree landing on the branch above him smiling. He eyed her up as his opponent he hadn't seen her fight so wondered if she would be good.

"Deal let's do this" He said jumping to his feet and grinned, he pulled out a kunai and looked around at the trees thinking how to use them to his advantage.

"Go!" She yelled, Obito jumped higher into the trees as she looked up a fireball came burning through the canopy and towards her, with a grin she lifted her hand up and shut her right eye, the fire just spilt off two ways avoiding her. She smiled and jumped off after him, her hair bounced in the air from branch to branch looking for the Uchiha. She spotted him and placed her hands together creating the snake seal, from the ground large rocks shot out spearing into the air from this, trees were stabbed and the one which Obito was stood on with pulled out of the ground and he fell from the tree. Rae spotted him and darted towards him catching him in her arms and bounced from one rock to another landing next to their bag.

"I thought it would have latest longer" She smirked setting him on his feet grinning, "But you still aren't fully recovered, plus I have more of years training"

"Oh...ok" He said looking at her with a slight grin, "But I'm gonna be Hokage so I have to become so much stronger" He said "I have to" He said looking at her, "Tell me how you stopped my fire anyway..."

"Oh that was something my Sensei taught me" She smiled, "All you need to do is focus chakra into the hand and it can actually 'break' the jutsu and thus it doesn't actually hit me" She told him looking at the smouldering trees and still burning leaves and branches. "Come on we best head on" She said and carried on walking backpack on once more. Obito looked at his hand and followed her thinking to himself,

"Who was your Sensei?"

"A great man. Let's leave it at that"

"Why?"

"Because now...he's left me and I don't wanna speak his name until I see him again...that or I see it on a gravestone" She spoke sadly with a heavy sigh.

"Oh fair enough, my Sensei Minato is the best, I think he will become Hokage but then I want him to train me to overtake it one day" He told her with a loud whisper and laughed, "It's my dream and it's something I will chase forever, well that and have Rin as my wife" He added quickly.

She laughed "Keep chasing it and it may happen one day" She smiled breaking a few branches in the way looking ahead thinking about her future as well.

"Do you think you will stay in Konoha?" He questioned, moving some hair from his face and flexed his right hand as it was playing up.

"Maybe... I don't know I think I may it all depends how the war goes, but surely it will end soon" She told him looking down as she walked leading the way. There would be a lot of walking before camp would be set up tonight.

* * *

Obito woke up late night and slipped out convinced he could hear voices and the sounds of people running, Rae was asleep under the blanket and didn't look like she would be waking up any time soon so he slipped away and followed the sounds. He pushed the branches away, rain fell and there was a large flash, he blinked and then suddenly with his sharingan eye it went black and fuzzy and then he saw Rin's face and an arm through her heart, she shook his head and carried on running jumping down into a light bush and saw it. Kakashi's arm through Rin's chest. He watched as he removed his arm, he couldn't see his face but thought it to be cold and he saw as he merely pushed her away, but then bent down "Rin" He muttered.

Obito watched anger burning, his sharingan changed from the two tomoe into Mangekyō Sharingan shaped as the pin wheel but Kakashi's took the same shape as well but as Kakashi fainted Obito jumped into action to fight the Kiri-ninjas.

* * *

Rae is my OC. And this is an AU so don't review complaining about stuff. NO FLAMES PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Rae sat with Obito laid out on a mat just staring at the sky and clouds through the branches of the forest, He blinked as tears fell down his ghostly white cheeks he sighed and sat up looking at Rae who was sat making soup and looked at him, she smiled softly and poured some out in a bowl and gave it to him. "You need to drink it and build your energy backup"

"Why...I just saw my best friend kill the girl I love" He said sadly looking at her through teary eyes. She breathed in heavily,

"You need to understand something Obito. Life is full of hellos and goodbyes" She spoke turning to look at him and crossed her legs, "I have lost everyone, my entire village is gone, my Sensei, family and my friends but I turned my back and decided in order to live I had to hold onto my life and not give up" She told him. "You have me until you don't need me anymore and then I will leave it's that simple, your village will always have a place for you in it" She smiled and wiped his tears away. "You lost your first love but when you meet your second love it means you will grasp onto that even harder" She grinned and kissed his forehead and stood up. "I lost my first love too and I know the pain but I know there would have been a reason... just don't jump to action too quickly after all you still aren't fully recovered and I will just put you on your arse till you are" She winked and walked over to the tent and began to put it down.

As they walked in silence Obito had to limp after her since he had damaged his leg a bit in the fight she stopped and turned looking at him up and down smirking, "Do you want me to carry you?" She asked him with a smile, "Trust me I can carry your weight on my back" She said

"No I'm fine" He smiled but as he stood his right leg collapsed and he fell down to the floor, she groaned heavily and took the bag off and knelt down and rolled his trouser leg up and looked at the deep gash in his leg, she looked at up and down before opening her water bottle and pulling her cloak off her back she began to dampen one part of it and cleared the blood away and then made a makeshift bandage for him, helping him stand she easily placed him onto her back and smiled bending over she took the bag strap in her mouth and Obito took it.

"Your back is rock solid"

"I know" She said simply and carried on walking down the dirt path unsure where they were off to now as Obito couldn't return to the village yet since he was still fuming about what had happened the day before.

* * *

Soon the war had finished, Konoha was victorious but after so many deaths which Rae believed was unneeded but Obito was fully recovered and was ready to be returned, opening the bag she sighed pulling out a clean top for herself with netted arms and some new weapons which she had hidden at the bottom of the bag. Sliding the new top over her old one and putting the kunais into their holder she called Obito from the river and smiled. "Come on not far from the Leaf Village now" She laughed and grinned taking off down the road, dust flying up with the leaping jumps she was making, Obito watched and a smile grew as he followed after her coughing at the dust sadly he didn't have his goggles anymore so he just had to shut his eyes slightly so he could see through the dust clouds and followed on after Rae her red hair was tied up in a bun with two chop sticks placed into the bun.

Walking through the village gates both of them looked around walking side by side, Rae was taller than Obito as he came up to her shoulder, however they both looked a bit nervous walking in, after all with the war only just over how were they meant to be greeted open armed? Kakashi walked passed carrying two large wooden beams on his shoulders and he paused and looked at the twosome, Obito couldn't help but narrow both his eyes at him not overly wanting him to be the first person he saw but that couldn't be changed he guessed.

"Obito?" He said dropping the wood and ran over almost knocking him to the ground, "It is you" He said taking him by the hand, "Come on we gotta tell Minato that you're alive"

"Where's Rin?" He said stone cold looking at him wondering if he would give him the full truth. His friend stopped in his tracks and sighed through his mask.

"She died in the war..." He mumbled and walked down the road towards the Hokage place, Rae placed her hand on Obito's shoulder.

"Give him time" She smiled reassuringly, Obito took her hand and pulled her along,

"You said you would stay with me for as long as I need you...I still need you for now" He said "Because I don't think I could forgive him I need you until I know I don't have a burning passion to kill him" He told her. She blinked her soft green eyes and smiled nodding.

"Ok"

* * *

Minato stood behind his desk looking at Obito who blinked and held back a burp, his hair was still long and he looked rougher and somewhat older, Rae stood next to him with a small smile looking at him. Obito opened his mouth but stopped and bowed slightly, "I'm glad you came Hokage, Sensei" He said and smiled, "This is my friend Rae she saved me from dying" He told him holding his hand out to her. She bowed as well, "Pleasure to meet you" She said looking at him, his bright blue eyes looked at the twosome and grinned jumping over his desk he pulled them both into a tight hug, Obito's face was more in his arm pit while Rae's face was pushed into his chest;

"Thankyou Rae for saving Obito, I cannot thank you enough" He laughed and let them go, she gave him a thumbs up as she breathed heavily and coughed; Obito cracked his neck and smiled.

"I know right Sensei" He laughed and grinned, "Can she stay?" He asked, "I don't wanna say bye to her she training me up too" He said

He laughed and nodded, "Of course she can stay Obito of course" The Hokage spoke. The Uchiha nodded and looked up at Rae who was looking around thinking with a grin on her face, "Maybe you should return to your family I am sure they would love to see you and your saviour" He said with a grin.

Obito nodded and turned leaving the office just before she followed him Minato stopped her and looked deep into her blue eyes, "Look after him" He said seriously; a smile grew across the girls face as she nodded and followed him out of the room and down the stairs.

Minato and Kakashi stood next to each other and looked at each other, "I'm glad he's back" The yellow haired Kage finally spoke,

"Me too... but I don't think he will be the same Obito as before he must have been through a lot already but at least she seems nice enough" Kakashi told his Sensei a small smile was hidden behind his mask, "But it looks like she even gave him a new eye as well"

"Well he isn't dead Kakashi that is the main thing and I am sure the Uchihas will be glad to see one of their young uns returned home safely" He smiled and patted his back, "Just give him time and I am sure he will be the same kid who you remember" He said.

* * *

Obito led her down the road and to the Uchiha compound, the gates were locked the wall was still extremely high as Obito smiled looking at the gates he easily opened them and led Rae into his home, "Come on don't worry all the Uchiha's bite is worse than the bark...or is it the other way round?" He said mumbling to himself and laughed slightly and knocked on the door waiting for a response. Slowly the door opened and a small child stood at the door looking up at the two of them, he looked over his shoulder.

"Dad! There is people at the door!" He yelled out before looking at them two once more,

Obito looked at the kid and smiled, "That's Itachi...my little cousin" He whispered, Itachi blinked and paused a smile grew showing his small baby teeth,

"Uncle Tobi!" He laughed as he was picked up and hugged him smiling. Fugaku, the head of the clan made his way over, he was wearing a grey male kimono with his hands tucked away in the opposite sleeve but as he saw Obito no emotion appeared on his face he just put his arms out an Itachi moved from cousin to Father but he merely placed Itachi on the floor and walked out shutting the door behind him as he glared at the Uchiha and extra.

"Obito where on earth have you been?!" He snapped once no one could hear anymore,

"I was dying under a rock but then she saved me" He said and indicated to Rae who was just being silent.

"Well how long were you under that rock? You could have returned after you were saved" He growled,

"Well I don't know, but I am now heavily scarred and she was helping me get better so stop trying to tell me I am terrible because I haven't returned for a few months I was pretty much dead!"

Fugaku glared them both, "Fine but you are not staying in the Uchiha compound" He said and opened the door and walked back in slamming it in his face. Obito sighed heavily,

"He's never overly liked me I can't wait till he dies and Itachi takes over the clan" He mumbled "Come on I gotta go get my hair cut"

"You do that I will see if I can find us somewhere to stay" Rae spoke with a wink she was gone.

* * *

Obito ran his hand through his short black spiky hair and grinned, "Now that is so much better gawd I hated that long hair I had" He said to himself as he looked up he saw Rae on a balcony waving at him glancing around he noticed that they were the apartments most Jōnin lived in so running up the metal stairs and down the way to her he couldn't help but go into the home and look around. "How did you get this place?"

"Minato" She simply said and shut the door "He said we can stay here but we gotta pay rent on it to him" She said "So looks like I'm working for the village" She smiled and sat down yawning cracking her wrists, "It's good that I am actually a trained shinobi right?"

"You are?" He said "I fought you were just kinda one of those who were skilled but weren't actually...graduated" He said rubbing his head.

"I rank at Jōnin" She muttered looking at him with her cold gaze trying to understand where he had pulled this idea from. "Do you think I was like a Chūnin or Genin?" She questioned laying down yawning.

"I um...sorry" He mumbled,

Rae chuckled softly, "It doesn't matter Obito really it doesn't because at the end of the day I will be bringing that money in" She laughed softly. "Nice place to call home as well"

"I wish I could have stayed with my family... not that I don't hate you or anything, it's just you know... it's my family" He frowned sadly.

She sighed and put her arm around him and smiled "Maybe you could see me as some form of family" She smiled looking at him warmly and with a grin. Looking up at her, he couldn't help but smile back and nod resting his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Rae is my OC. And this is an AU so don't review complaining about stuff.

NO FLAMES PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

7 years later

Rae was standing with Itachi around the corner in the Uchiha living room, Fugaku had given up telling Rae and Obito that they were not welcome as they just used to sneak into the house and make themselves at home. Mikoto supported them entering the house because Obito was family and Rae was future, normally to the shock of each other; 11 year old Itachi stood watching with a smile on his face as he waited for Obito to come back from the Hokage's office, as it was his birthday they had planned a small party with friends and families, although since all his friends were busy it was only family with Rae. Sasuke who was now 6 was hiding behind the sofa with his hand over his mouth giggling to himself, Rae blinked. "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he will be here" Mikoto spoke from the kitchen walking out with a tray of sandwiches placing them on a table.

"I know" She said with a grin an looked at Itachi who was shorter than she was, he was still wearing his ANBU uniform, he had only just joined the organisation but he was amazing already and Rae couldn't be happier for him. Finally the door opened and both Rae and Itachi backed behind the wall, party hate in Rae's hand she nodded and walked out and went to greet him. "Hello Obito" She smiled politely to him as he removed his sandals and placed them by the door. He smiled and stood straight, he made Jōnin when he turned 17 and wore the green body warmer jacket and the blue uniform under it with pride.

"Hello Rae how was your day today?" He smiled, he had slight black stubble growing, he still had his short black spiky hair and was loving towards Rae and his family yet with Kakashi he spoke with respect and seemed to only act civil for work. She smiled hands behind her back and nodded,

"Yeh its been fine, I've enjoyed spending time with Mikoto today. Oh happy birthday as well" She laughed and jumped him, hugging him smiling arms wrapped around him before snapping the party hat onto his head and ran into the living room laughing, Obito, like a child smiled and chased after her.

"I told you I don't do my birth-"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled, Sasuke stood holding a present, Itachi leaning against the wall smiling with Rae in the middle of the rest of the clan who had been hiding holding a cake with the Uchiha fan. He looked at some of the faces he knew well to those of the clan who were so quiet he didn't even know their names however that was to be expected for a large clan like the Uchihas and it was just growing still. He smiled and looked at the cake,

"I hate you all...but it is lovely" He smiled looking around he loved his family and clan and was especially close with Itachi and Sasuke. "Oh before I forget Itachi, Rae. Minato wants to see you both about a mission or something" He told them as he began to eat the entire cake to himself much to the disappointment of the group in the room.

Rae sighed heavily and looked at Itachi walking over to him, "What do you think this is about?"

"No idea" He said and walked with her out of the house both keeping silent as they walked together towards the Hokage office.

* * *

Minato's appearance hadn't changed at all really he looked the same from when Rae first met him, but now on his lap sat his son. Naruto. He looked just like his father, bright blue eyes and spiky blonde hair to match they looked more like brothers. The small chubby cheeked child grinned as he saw them both walk into the room and like the yellow flash himself, he was off his father's lap over the table and jumped at Rae causing her to catch him in her arms; otherwise he would have fallen face first and that could have led to child abuse. Smiling she led him in one hand balanced on her hip as she more glared at the Hokage, "So what did you want us for?"

"I have a mission for you, Obito and Itachi but since it _is_ Obito's birthday I decided not to tell him today and I will tell him tomorrow and then I have a reason to put Kakashi with him" He beamed. Rae's oceanic eyes turned cold as they laid on her leader.

"I don't think that is a good idea, I mean you know as well as I know that Obito hates Kakashi for what he did... so putting him with him... I can't see this idea working out well"

"They need to sort this out, I am thinking about giving you all a team soon and I want everyone to be friends and I will make that happen" He spoke with a charming yet scary smile. Naruto watched his dad and clapped his small child hands.

"Friends, friends everyone's friends" He sang, chirping away in his own little world "I'm gonna go play with Sasuke and Sakura today"

"Yeh all the Mum's are meeting up and the kids are having a play date"

"Play date? I'm shocked that isn't what you've done for Obito and Kakashi" Rae muttered under her breath.

"Well if this doesn't work out, I am gonna chain them both in a room below my house and drive them both slowly insane and then convince them they're friends"

"And that is the point I take the mission paper and we go" Itachi finally said taking the paper off the desk and scanned through the orders. "Why do you need a team of four to do this, I could do it on my own?" He asked bluntly.

"Because this village is known for trying to kill anyone who is a ninja or has links to a ninja village, Rae I know you were from a village nearby-"

"Yes when I was younger me and my Sensei took trips into this one, if it is anything like it used to be, you will need a guide Itachi-san" She spoke softly reading over the letter.

"You will pose as a family, Obito, Rae are married, Itachi either a younger brother or a son and Kakashi... he can be your dad or something Rae" Minato shrugged still with his well known smile showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"I would love to put your head through the wall right now but I'm holding Naruto" Rae hissed through her teeth.

Itachi laughed to himself and shook his head, "So it's an undercover assassination right?"

"Yeh the grass village sent me this, it's nothing I have against the guy or whatever just a target really, but I can't send out all the ANBUs so Kakashi and you with those two helping should be a fine team"

"Yeh ok we will pack and leave tonight those two can catch up tomorrow, we can wait for them right Rae?" Itachi spoke head still looking at the paper. With no answer he looked up and around, "Rae?" He muttered. She was standing out of the window with Naruto on a small ledge that she couldn't actually fit her feet on, both were looking at the clouds talking and just smiling. Itachi groaned heavily. "I hate her sometimes."

"Don't forget though. She is older and you have to respect your elders... but Rae doesn't but she does what she wants half the time... look at the time we had that sports day and she nailed someone's sandals to the floor..." Hokage spoke nattering on about the past; Itachi wanted to get going but he couldn't pull away from the blonde chatterbox.

* * *

Rae and Itachi had packed their bags and left the village with Sasuke and Naruto waving them off with smiles on their faces, they were speaking on how they were going to follow after Itachi and Rae and go on missions together and they even spoke of creating their own fighting style together. Itachi was wearing a bandage wrapped around his forehead instead a headband, hair still in his trademark ponytail, he had a brown shirt, the left sleeve reached his wrist but the other one had been ripped off at the elbow, he looked scruffy and like he lived out in the forest instead of a respectable clan home, Rae was wearing her normal clothes, beige tunic with black leggings and small heeled knee high brown boots with buckles on the outsides, her long fire red hair was pinned up and tied in a bun with a bit hanging in front of her face. Itachi looked at her from the back and opened his mouth, "Rae why is the back of your neck weirdly coloured?" He questioned, she blinked and put her right hand on her neck and rubbed it,

"Birthmark" She said, it was a lie and Itachi knew it but it seemed to be something she didn't wish to tell him and he wouldn't push it.

"So how far is the village?" He asked coming up to her left side and looked at her, he looked so childish it was quite cute,

"It will be about two days walking but Obito and Kakashi should catch up to us if they travel through the night and if Obito wants company who isn't Kakashi...they will walk through the night." She chuckled, stones hit stones under foot and Itachi nodded thinking deeply,

"So if it doesn't have ninjas this village why can't we just run in and kill the guy?"

"Who said they didn't have ninjas? They hate ninjas but they have their own to kill invading ninjas" She smiled wagging her finger as she spoke, "Kill a ninja with a ninja. They still do executions as a public warning" She said "I've seen quite a few of them." She sighed and looked at the forest path, "We will be fine though they can't detect ninjas unless you do something only a ninja would do...like Ninjutsu"

He nodded and sighed slightly putting his hand on the strap of his backpack, "So have we got anywhere to stay?"

"Yeh I know people who live there, they are giving us a room to stop in while we are there but just remember you have to act like an eleven year old and I think you may struggle with that."

"What makes you say that?" The Uchiha growled lowly,

"Well you act older and I don't think I have ever seen you act like any normal child."

"I hope you know this is gonna come back and bite you in your arse because I will act my age and when you need help I will laugh in your face and refuse because an eleven year old wouldn't help"

"Gees cherry as ever aren't you ANBU boy?" She teased pinching his cheek.

"I will hurt you" He hissed smacking her hand away, she rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You need me because acting without needing the ninja mind is what I am here for, think Minato has put this team together for the reason. I know this village and how to act, you are the planner, Obito is the distraction and Kakashi we send in for the kill"

"Yeh you're right...sadly" He moaned with a smirk keeping up with her, "So what is your and Obito's relationship, because it has to be more than friends now. It's been seven years since your joined the village. Something must have happened by now?"

She paused kicking up a small dust cloud with her boots and laughed slightly, "Well stuff has happened like we went to a bar when Tobi was 19 and he got so drunk and so did I that we ended making out and he proposed and I said yeh but next morning we both spoke about it he and I well we decided it was a drunk moment and to be forgotten about. But that is it nothing sexual or anything"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yeh?" She softly said thinking why he asked.

"Oh I'm shocked you look like you would hop into bed with anyone" He snickered and walked off. She blinked and glared chasing after him and tackled him to the floor.

"What the fuck!?"

"I'm eleven I can say stuff like that"

"I will slit your throat while you sleep child"

"Good luck" He said and pushed her off and got to his feet waiting for her. Both glared at each other through narrowed eyes before both burst into loud laughter.

* * *

Next Day

Obito walked ahead hands in his pockets head down sighing heavily as Kakashi followed after him, but with no headband he had an eye patch but he still had his mask covering the lower part of his face, "You heard what Sensei said, we can't look like ninjas but your mask doesn't help"

"Well I am not taking it off live with it"

"I can you won't they will kill you but you will fight back and blow your cover and the rest of us"

"Leave it with me it will be fine"

"Hm yeh sure whatever Kakashi" Obito muttered under his breath "I left you to look after Rin but you took care of her instead" He added under his breath,

"What did you say?" He asked, raising his neat eyebrow and watched him through his grey eye,

"Oh nowt nothing that matters to you anyway" He sighed. "Let's just catch up with Itachi and Rae we need to be a group before we get to that village" He spoke before he took off running and Kakashi quickly followed. The entire forest felt the tension that day.

* * *

Rae is my OC. And this is an AU so don't review complaining about stuff.

NO FLAMES PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

When Obito and Kakashi had finally caught up to the others, they looked worn out and beaten up, as they travelled through the night there was a heavy downpour and they ended up covered in mud and just seeming to hate life. Obito spotted the tents and smiled running over and shook them both, "Rae, Itachi we are here"

The tents unzipped the both of them crawled out glaring and yawning it was around dawn and there was no sound around not even in the distance, Rae's hair wasn't brushed, it was tangled like brambles and stuck up in certain places, Obito blinked and laughed,

"What lovely hair you have Rae my dear" He snickered, she placed her hand on her hair and glared at him,

"I would shut up, I haven't had my coffee yet" She mumbled and went to the camp site and lit the fire in the middle yawning loudly. Itachi was ready, in his casual clothes and hair tied back, brushed and his fringe hung over his face,

"I've learnt she isn't a morning person" He laughed. Kakashi walked over and sat near Rae wanting a drink as well,

"So what's the plan of getting into this village?" He asked softly watching as the small flames danced around engulfing the fuel which was placed into it.

"Simple, I sent Chi into the village to deliver a letter to my old friends, hopefully they will smuggle us in" She answered pouring her drink and stirred it with a spoon watching a bird in the tree, eyes slowly narrowing.

"Chi? What that annoying Panda summoning of yours?"

"That's the one, all he needs to do is act like a pet dog and he's fine, there are places which do that, so he's safe" She grinned and shut her eyes yawning.

"Do what?"

"Dye their pets...we should dye one of your dogs...like a tiger" She smirked standing up finishing her drink and went to pack everything away; Kakashi still sat thinking about what she had said and smiled under his mask and looked towards the now distant sound of an awakening village.

* * *

Chi ran through the streets looking around, he was a small panda, the size of a pug, He had a black collar tied around his small neck and it hung loosely, with the letter in his mouth he bounced down the sand covered roads looking at the houses and shops. He paused and looked around thinking sniffing the air and turned left at the water fountain in the middle of the village's square and carried on looking around; his large blue eyes scanned the perimeter making sure no one followed him. Once he got to the place he jumped onto the window sill and thankfully the window was open and he struggled to pull his back legs up but once they were up he fell down rolling a few times. "Ooof" He moaned dropping the letter from his mouth. He looked up and reached his left paw out to grab at the letter but before he reached it a shoe stepped on it. With a gulp he looked up, ears falling down and mouth opened looking shocked.

"Chi?" The female voice spoke, the owner bent down and picked him up under his front legs, as he looked at her he tried to figure her out but drew a blank. "It's me... Raven?" She said smiling. Chi blinked and laughed.

"Raven wow you've changed, I mean you've grown your fringe and everything."

"I know...look at how long my plait is now" She laughed putting him on the table close by and turned around. Her hair was china blue and was plaited touching passed her butt. "Anyway tell me why are you here Chi" She said and took the letter quickly reading it.

"I will be there at dusk tell them to lay low and I will fetch them" She spoke picking him up and walked to the window he entered from, "If you go south you will find three large rocks...behind them there is a hole you will be able to sneak out of and no one will see you" She said kissing his head and dropped him out of the window. Looking over his shoulder he nodded and yipped running off his collar chiming away.

* * *

Obito was climbing up a tree without using his chakra and was now shuffling upside down along the branch smirking, Kakashi was sitting on a higher limb of the tree watching him with a slight smile hiding under a scarf which covered the bottom half of his face. "Rae when is Chi gonna be back? I'm so bored of waiting!" Obito shouted out. Rae looked up and sighed,

"Soon he is only a small panda so he can't run fast... not like pandas run much anyway, fat little fucks they are" She said sitting down placing her hand on her cheek watching the trees and opening. Everything had been packed away now into backpacks and all were ready to flee if ordered to; Rae was the head of the mission and her word to the group would be the final thing, Itachi walked over and passed her a cup of water while he had one for himself.

Itachi looked at her and smiled warmly, "Rae who are we assassinating?" He questioned,

"He is the leader of the village, but he kills anyone who even looks at him wrong, the reason I want to do this is that he killed a lot of people when I was a kid. I lived here as a child and my Sensei both of us were victims of his group of bandits" She explained, "I lost my family and he did too"

"Who was your Sensei?" Itachi asked.

She blinked and opened her mouth but as she did she heard footsteps and twigs snap, pulled her kunai from her pouch and opened to her feet and ran into the bushes nearby. Itachi grabbed a wooden pole since most of the weapons, Rae had taken and buried knowing they wouldn't get into the village with them, but all of the group looked like travellers now and ANBU members didn't tend to like the feeling. Rae soon returned carrying a brown, mud covered small bear who had fallen asleep against her chest with a smile he disappeared in a poof of smoke, "Ok group lets head out follow me" She ordered picking up her backpack and picked Obito's up throwing it up in the air at him, which shocked Itachi and Rae as he caught it after all he didn't have the best spatial awareness.

* * *

As dusk settled in the small group climbed through the tunnel which Chi had taken earlier with Rae leading she kept her ear out for anyone making sure that it was safe while they crept in. Getting to the mouth of the tunnel on the inside she slowly sneaked out looking around blinking with a smile and sighed, "Its safe" She whispered.

"Rae. It's been a while" A voice spoke from above her, the blue haired woman was crouched on the smallest rock before she jumped down, her long plait flew into the air and landed over her shoulder,

"Raven" Rae grinned instantly hugging her, "Guys come out its safe" She said down the tunnel, the three guys crawled out and stood up looking at the two girls who had large cheesy grins on their faces.

Obito looked at Raven and blinked they were almost the same height with Raven being just a bit taller, but their body shapes were the same, face shapes in fact they could have passed as sisters if it wasn't for the hair colours. Kakashi blinked and smirked under his mask but didn't say a word about her, as far as he could see it she couldn't be trusted until she proved that she was on their side and then Itachi well his face didn't change at all but his thoughts were running in his mind.

"Follow me I will take you to mine" Raven said and led the way into the town and towards her home now and again she would stop them and look around but it was all clear and quiet,

"So Raven how do you and Rae know each other?" Obito asked her walking by her side.

"We go back to childhood" Raven told him with a smile, her face hidden by her fringe which hung passed her eyes to the tip of her nose.

"So did Rae grow up here? She doesn't talk about her childhood or anything"

She smirked softly, "It's for a good reason, you will find out stuff about her the longer you are here. After all she may have left our village when she was 10 but damage was done long before. And that is all I will say" Raven told him flicking her fringe showing a bright green eye with heavy black eye makeup. Obito blinked widely and looked away at Rae who was walking with Itachi talking softly with a grin.

* * *

The group stood in Raven's small apartment looking around looking a bit awkward; Raven who came out of the kitchen smiled widely with a fluffy grey chinchilla sitting on her shoulder eating a pellet of food. "Right, Obito, Itachi and Kakashi you guys can have my room and me and Rae will sleep in the spare room, it's just cause my rooms bigger" She explained kicking her shoes off and sat down on her sofa looking at the group who spilt off going to put their bags away but Rae stayed and sat by her friend.

"So how is the village?"

"Still bad really, murders happen every day and injuries are through the roof, I'm always busy at work" She sighed softly shaking her head. Her pet finished his food and was now grooming himself,

"Well what about me huh?"

"Still wanted...always wanted" She laughed passing another pellet to the fur ball on her shoulder.

"And Sensei?"

"Unknown assumed dead still" Raven told her with a though and moved her fringe from her eyes parting it in the middle, "But if we disguise you up while you do your spy work you can come to the medic centre with me and help out." She told her friend with a grin. Rae blinked her soft eyes and nodded.

"Of course I will" She said with a beam, "You knew I enjoyed my medic work I mean look what I did with a Obito" She told her giggling.

"Wow. You've done a great job, a lot of scars down the right side but overall brilliant" Raven laughed giving her the thumbs up.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi were making the double as all the bedding had been folded up and placed in a neat pile at the foot of the bed so that they could make it themselves with fresh bedding; Itachi was getting a camp bed put up and then making the bed with his stuff meaning Kakashi and Obito had to share the bed. Both looked at the bed and then at each other Obito smiled ever so slightly "Looks like we're sharing" He said and then at Itachi "Why can't we share, we are family"

"You two have a bromance to sort out, and I think that will help you" He smirked sitting on the bed cross legged and placed his chin and interlinked hands with watchful eyes.

Kakashi blinked and looked at Obito and smirked catching him off guard pushed him to the bed and pinned him down laughing "Oh Obito!" He said laughing

Obito clenched his teeth and struggled to fight back not liking the idea of Kakashi catching him while he wasn't paying attention. "Get off me Kakashi!" He shouted and pushed him off the bed and to the floor. He jumped to his feet and glared at him before snorting and walked out of the room dusting his arm down. "Hey Rae" He said walking into the living room and sat by her arm over the back of the sofa but looked like it was around her.

Itachi smirked and looked at Kakashi "He and you have stuff to sort out but I know it will be fixed" He winked and followed after his cousin leaving the white haired ninja on the floor.

* * *

Rae is my OC. And this is an AU so don't review complaining about stuff.

NO FLAMES PLEASE


End file.
